


ties that bind

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Melinda's such a tease, Romance, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas





	ties that bind

Phil pulls at the striped tie binding his hands to the chair behind him. The same tie that adorned around his neck. The idea that it was being used to confine him caused his breath to quicken and bite his lip.

He wants to touch Melinda. He wants to move his hands over her breasts and have his fingers explore every familiar region he could reach. He wants to make her cry out in pleasure screaming his name. 

But he can’t all he could do is watch as she rides him, her flipped back as she brings him deeper inside her. She moves in quick motions. Her bare breasts moving against his exposed chest. Suddenly, he has an idea. His head dips between between her breasts taking her hardened nipple between his lips. 

“Phil you are going to make me come,” She gasps.

A small smirk reaches his lips telling her that was the point. Melinda lets out a long moan telling him she reached her peak. It isn’t long till Phil follows. Catching their breaths, Melinda places a tender kiss on his lips. 

“Are you going to untie me?” Phil asks.

Only a wicked smirk forms on Melinda’s lips.


End file.
